


Word Of The Day: Dictionary

by JacksWordOfTheDay



Series: Jack's Word Of The Day Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co-Parenting, Fluff, Jack Kline's Word Of The Day, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenting Jack Kline, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWordOfTheDay/pseuds/JacksWordOfTheDay
Summary: Sam’s face turns to confusion then softens. “A word book?”Jack nods. “You know one of those books with a bunch of words in it, and it tells you the meaning? One of those.”Sam tried his hardest not to laugh. “Jack, that’s called a dictionary. They help you find words you don’t know. Is that why you want one?”----Date: November 4th, 2018





	Word Of The Day: Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> This series is dedicated to bringing you the daily life of Team Free Dads as they teach Jack (And his trusty Dictionary) about this world. Not based on the episodes! Meant to be updated daily.  
\---  
Follow me on tumblr @jacks-word-of-the-day for more updates.

It was one of those quiet bunker days where everyone was chilling and kind of hiding out within the bunker. They just had finished a big case and needed a break.

Dean was hanging out in his room taking a nap, Castiel has some business to deal with elsewhere, so he was out of the bunker and Sam… Sam was reading a book trying to understand better nephlim’s in the common room. That’s what Jack found him doing when he passed by on the way to the kitchen.

“Hey Sam, anything interesting?” He asked on the way- not stopping even to see what he was holding.

“Not that interesting. Just trying to do some light reading on your kind- but I can’t find much.” Sam sighs and closes the book, following Jack into the kitchen.

It’s only a minute after that Sam breaks the silence.

“Jack, How have you been feeling?”

At this point, Jack has been with them for a couple of weeks now, and they couldn’t figure much about him.

Jack sighed and bit into an apple (Sam had told him it was healthy, and he should be eating more apples) before speaking with his mouth full. “I’m fine. I wanted to ask something.”

Sam laughed. “Remember what we said about food? We don’t talk with our mouths full even though Dean does it-"he gives Jack a minute to swallow- "now what did you want to talk to me about?”

Jack grins as he went over what he was going to say In his head. “Next time you go for a grocery run- could I come with you…? "Sam tries to talk, but Jack cuts him off before he could. "I know you guys don’t think I’m ready to go out of the bunker, but I need a break, and I want to go to the grocery store and buy a word book.”

Sam’s face turns to confusion then softens. “A word book?”

Jack nods. “You know one of those books with a bunch of words in it, and it tells you the meaning? One of those.”

Sam tried his hardest not to laugh. “Jack, that’s called a dictionary. They help you find words you don’t know. Is that why you want one?”

Jack nods again.

“Well, I can run it by Dean to let you come out, but he’s probably gonna say no. I can still pick you one up at the book store if you want.”

Jack let out a faint gasp then flashed his puppy eyes (Sam didn’t even know he knew about that yet) before speaking. “but… Do you HAVE to run it by Dean? Can’t we leave that detail out? I’ve never been to a book store before.”

Jack has a point. At this point, the poor boy had been coping up for so long in the bunker, it was probably driving him mad. Sam knew he would be.

Sam sighed and started to think of ways to get around Dean. He was just out twenty minutes ago, so he probably won’t be out for at least another two/three hours. What’s the harm in trying? He picked up his keys and nodded to Jack towards the door.

Now how do you get out of this place without Dean knowing was the main question.


End file.
